I Love You, My Dear Mione
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Slightly AU/OOC Dramione: Hermione and Draco have been searching for love, but perhaps in the wrong ways, and perhaps in the wrong places. And really, how could they not see the other one standing in front of them? It had been there all along. But one night when Hermione can't sleep and wanders the dungeons, that could all change. Hard T for sexual themes, but nothing explicit.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Note: So a friend of mine and I did this role-play the other night and it turned out pretty good, so I decided to clean it up a bit and post it. And yeah, they're way out of character, but eh, it's Fanfiction. Review if you like, but it's not required. Hard T for themes, but I didn't think it quite garnered an M rating.**

Hermione Granger couldn't sleep.

She sat up in bed and sighed. Surveying her dormitory room, she could see that all four of her other roommates were lost in dreamland. She kicked her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, lacing her shoes on her feet. Why not take a late-night stroll? Anyway, maybe she could find the person she wanted to see. It was a slim chance, but it was a chance she was willing to take. She tiptoed through the common room and pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady, feeling her way through the darkened corridors, down towards the basement, near the dungeons. Every so often, she paused, thinking she heard a professor in the halls. She made it down to some of the deepest levels of the castle. She froze when she heard someone approaching from around the corner.

"Granger?"

She knew that voice; her heart sped up. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here in the dungeons?"

She let out the breath she'd been holding. "Looking for you," she admitted.

"Why?"

"Are you not Draco Malfoy?" She asked, in the off-chance that she was wrong.

"Well…yeah, of course," Draco rounded the corner, coming into Hermione's line of vision.

"Didn't you forget? You're my boyfriend," Hermione whispered the last word, almost as if she were afraid to say it aloud.

Draco looked confused. "Um…what?"

Hermione frowned. "So you're telling me that last night was a lie?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm telling _you_ I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hermione frowned even further, almost lost in thought. "It was awfully dark in that room...oh no, what if I had sex with Ron?"

Draco sighed. What had gotten into Granger tonight? "All I can tell you is that I spent last night alone. I don't know what you did."

Hermione backed away from him. "Ah, bloody hell…this is awkward then."

"Sorry." He suddenly realized something. "Did you mean that you would have...? That you would...hook up with me...?"

Hermione blushed deeply. "Oh, of course. You're the hottest guy at Hogwarts."

Draco scrunched up his face. "Um...you hate me."

"I only pretend to hate you to hide my true feelings," Hermione confessed.

Draco was even more confused than ever before. "That doesn't make much sense."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look, Ron clearly isn't interested and Harry's an idiot."

Draco turned red. "He is NOT an idiot!" He whispered fiercely.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Draco! Do you have feelings for...Harry?"

Draco looked away quickly. "Um...wait, what did I say?" He pretended to not remember what he had just accidentally admitted.

"That Harry isn't an idiot. I thought you hated him!" Hermione knew that Draco had set out to torture and bully Harry ever since they'd met in first year.

"Erm...I kinda do like him..." Draco said in a bit of a strangled voice.

She smiled. "I knew it! Why don't you tell him?"

Draco grinned wickedly. "Oh, I told him alright. Best. Night. Ever."

She let out a low whistle. "Damn, Malfoy. You really get around!"

He shrugged. "Well, I'm sticking with Potter for a while."

She looked disappointed, but only for a moment. "Hmm...maybe I'll hook up with Ginny then."

It was Draco's turn to look surprised. "You- you like girls?"

Hermione's eyelids half-closed in an attempt to look seductive. "Girls and boys, baby."

Draco backed away even further. "Okay. Well. This is turning into an awkward conversation."

"Indeed. I don't know if I can face Harry now knowing you shagged him," she shuddered.

"Sorry."

"So how was it?" She asked curiously.

"Like I said," That wicked grin was back, "best night ever." He paused. "The Weasley twins were nothing compared to Potter."

"Oh, a threesome, eh?" Her eyebrows rose. "Been there myself."

"Mmhmm. Pretty spectacular." He didn't want to admit it, but he was pretty impressed by the seemingly nerdy girl's admission.

"You know what they say: once you go ginger, you don't go back," she said smugly.

Draco actually let out a short laugh. "Hah. Nice."

She looked pleased. "Did you actually complement me, Draco? I think that's a first."

He swaggered a bit. "Hmm. I think you're right. And I'd go for Luna over Ginny. Just some advice."

Hermione smiled. "Oh, I already have."

Draco was deliriously curious about her bi-sexual experience. "How was it?"

"Pretty amazing, actually. That was the threesome I mentioned: myself, Ginny, and Luna." She didn't look at all embarrassed at this, and Draco found himself getting a little turned on at the thought of those three girls going at it. Still, he shrugged casually.

"Ech. Ginny wasn't very good."

"Yeah, Luna was much better," Hermione agreed.

"She's got a long tongue," Draco waggled his own tongue.

Hermione closed her eyes briefly at the memory of it all. "Oh, that was the best part."

"Mmm. Definitely." Okay, now he was definitely getting turned on.

Something dawned on Hermione. "So you're into boys and girls as well then?"

"Of course."

She nodded. "Who isn't these days? It's more fun this way."

Draco smiled. "Twice as fun."

"Of course, foursomes are the best...but I doubt you're THAT cool, Malfoy," she said, confident that he hadn't gone as far as she had.

Draco smirked. "Four? Six is the best."

She was caught a little off-guard, but nodded. "Impressive. Very impressive."

"Mmhmm," he licked his lips. "It was great."

"Would you ever shag a Hufflepuff?" She asked curiously.

"I have, my dear Mione."

She bit her lip. "...is that...affection I see coming from you, dear Draco?"

He shrugged. "Could be." He smiled and took a step towards her.

"Oh, my." She blushed and looked down. "What have we here?"

"I don't know," he pulled her in. "You tell me."

"Hmm, looks like you're falling in love with me," she smiled up at him.

"Could be," he said casually.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." She leaned up to kiss him squarely on the lips. He kissed her back, pulling her in closer to him. She slipped her tongue gently in his mouth and began to tangle her fingers in his hair. He moaned softly and started to caress her lower back. It caused her to moan, too, and she groped his ass ever-so slightly.

He pulled back. "Whoa, take it easy."

She blushed. "Oh, sorry. I guess I'm just excited that you finally saw me in front of you."

He gave her a look. "Finally? I've been watching you since first year."

She frowned a little. "Then why'd you call me a Mudblood?"

He caressed her cheek. "Hiding my feelings, Mione."

She giggled, blushing deeper. "I like when you call me Mione."

"Aw, that's sweet, Mione!" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What should I call you?"

"Anything. I don't care what it is. Just not Ferret."

"Oh, that was so cruel. I yelled at Harry later for that. He and Ron kept going on about it all night!" She told him.

"Don't yell at Harry or Ron!" He said sternly.

She huffed. "They were being total jerks, though. They wanted me to do their essay for Snape for them."

"So? Be nice to them. They're great in bed."

"Eh, they're okay. Longbottom is better," she said offhandedly.

"Oh, definitely," Draco nodded. He paused. "Well, Potter's still the best, but Longbottom is pretty good."

"I nearly had a nice group shag with all of Harry's roommates, but Seamus refused," she rolled her eyes a little.

He shook his head. "Aw, too bad. Irishmen are always good."

"That they are," she agreed. "We had fun later though, just the two of us."

He cocked his head. "Ooh, details?"

Her lips curled up at the ends. "Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll tell you later."

"Not in my nature, Mione." He bit her neck a little, and she gasped.

"I am attracted to bad boys..."

He smirked. "Perfect." He pulled her to the floor.

Her eyes widened fully. "Draco! Here, in the hallway?"

"Nah, not doing that yet. We'll get there soon enough, though," he promised.

She looked down at the floor. "Would you ever shag a professor?"

"Would you?" He asked. No way would Perfect Miss Granger do such a thing!

Her face turned scarlet. "...maybe..."

"Who?" She was silent. "It's alright, you can tell me, Mione."

"Well...I may have shagged Professor Lupin to get a perfect score on my Defense of the Dark Arts exam..." she said in a small, small voice.

His mouth fell open. So much for being a good girl! "You too?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Draco regained his composure. "He's pretty good."

She shrugged pitifully. "Eh, he's okay, I guess. Lockhart was better."

"Snape was magnificent," Draco declared.

"Oh, I know," she said, a little too excitedly.

"Mmm. Wonderful memory." Draco was lost in remembrance of that night.

"Indeed. Who's the best shag you've ever had?" She asked.

He gave her a wary look. "Promise not to say anything?"

"I promise."

He looked thoroughly embarrassed. "Pomfrey..."

She licked her lips; this was, strangely enough, turning her on. "Interesting, my dear Draco."

"What? What's wrong with that?"

"No, no. It's just...I like to think the best shag is yet to come for me."

He looked a bit disappointed. "Ah…"

"Don't get me wrong," she said quickly. "I've had great ones, but not THE ONE."

"Who's been the best so far?"

"Hmm, good question," she tapped her chin. "I think the best girl was Luna, but the best boy was Cedric Diggory."

"Oh, Diggory. Yeah, he and Krum at the same time are fantastic."

"No, no. You had to do it right," she chastised. "Fleur and Krum and Cedric and Harry."

He was _very _impressed. "Whoa."

She shrugged. "Why have one champion when you can have four?"

"I had two!" He reminded her.

"Eh, two's good, but Fleur, ah, the French do it so well."

"Her sister's pretty good," he confessed.

Hermione got a funny look on her face. "Draco...her sister's like, 11..."

"Oh, I know."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Pervert."

"Hey, she threw herself at me. What was I supposed to do?"

She smacked his arm. "Tell her to shag someone her own age!"

He rubbed his arm. "I was too shocked to do anything but lay there. Jeez, calm yourself."

"This makes me sad, Draco. There have been so many other girls before me."

"I- I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you upset." She looked quite sad. "Mione...please, don't get upset," he put an arm around her.

"I kind of wanted to be your one and only," she admitted.

"Well how do you think I feel?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You've been around quite a bit," he pointed out.

"Well...yes...but so have you!"

"Okay. We've both been around a lot. Let's not think about that though. Let's just focus on what's yet to come for us." He squeezed her shoulder.

"I think I'd like that," she held his hand.

"Me too," he said. "But not right now."

She furrowed her brows. "Why not now?"

"I want to get to know you," he said.

"That's fine. That's more than fine. It'd be nice to talk before shagging for once."

"Yeah, you've got that right," he agreed wholeheartedly.

"Well, what do you want to know about me?" She asked.

"Anything."

"No, go ahead, ask me a question."

"Umm...okay. How long have you wanted me?"

She could picture the moment exactly. "Since I first saw you, back on the train in first year."

"Aww," he kissed her nose.

She blushed a little. "How long have you wanted me?"

"Same as you."

She smiled. "That's so sweet." He smiled back at her. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was scared," he admitted.

"Of what?"

"Of you not feeling the same." Draco was not one to admit to vulnerability—or feelings, for that matter—but Hermione was his only exception.

"Oh. But that's silly, why wouldn't I feel the same?"

"I don't know...all that matters is that we both know now," he said confidently.

"Yes. But what will Harry say? I'm afraid he'll hate me now," she confessed.

"Why would he? He's been with both of us."

"Well yes, but if we're going to take this relationship seriously, we can't screw around with him anymore," she reasoned.

"Oh. I was kinda hoping...never mind," he looked away. No way was she going to agree.

"No, tell me," she encouraged.

"Maybe...we could arrange something...with a few other people..." he said vaguely.

She gave him a Look. "How many other people?"

"How many do you want?" He was cautious to ask her; maybe she'd say yes this way.

"Oh, never _too_many, of course. I might not want to share you once I have you."

"Hmm...maybe...four more?" He tried.

"Depends on who it is."

"Luna, Harry, Ron, Seamus?" He suggested.

She shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"God, me too. So...details on you and Seamus...?"

She sighed. "Ah, yes. Well, basically we shagged on Snape's desk. He never found out."

He wiggled impatiently. "Details! Come on, Mione!"

She rolled her eyes, but laughed. "Oh, fine, but just because you insisted! It was one of my top five best shags, really. He did me very hard up the arse."

Oh, how that turned Draco on. "Mmm. Sounds nice. You like that kind of stuff, do you?"

"If I'm in the mood for it, yes."

"I'll keep that in mind," he nudged her playfully.

"So tell me, how do you like it?"

"I'll take anything."

"I'll remember that for later occasions."

"Good. So...do you have any idea how much I love you?" He grinned goofily.

"No, but you can certainly tell me," she returned the grin.

"More than you could imagine," he kissed her forehead.

"Well, I can imagine quite a bit, so you must really love me."

"Of course I do, Mione."

"I bet you can't guess how much I love you," she whispered.

**"**I'm guessing a lot?" He asked.

She nodded.** "**More than you love me."

**"**I doubt that," he scoffed.

Want to bet on that?

He shook his head.** "**I promise you, I love you the most."

"Impossible," she declared.

"You sure?" He laid a hand on the inside of her thigh.

**"**Quite sure. I'm not the brightest witch of my age for nothing."

**"**Really?" His hand traveled higher.

She raised a brow. "Oh, does intelligence turn you on?"

**"**You do."

She looked surprised.** "**Huh, that's a first."

His hand reached its destination. "Is that so, Mione?"

She giggled.** "**That is so, Draco." He reached up her nightgown and stroked lightly. "Draco, not in the hallway. Someone might catch us!"

"It's the middle of the night! Who would be out here?"

"Teachers...Snape patrols the halls sometime," she said from experience.

**"**Hmm...I have an idea."

"Oh, do tell."

**"**Fancy a swim?" He asked suggestively.

**"**Hmm, I believe I do," she winked.

**"**Let's go to the lake," Draco said.

**"**Sounds good to me," she shrugged. What else was she going to do?

**"**Come on." He took her hand and led her down the corridor.

She followed him. "I hope Snape doesn't catch us—"

"He wont. Come on," he insisted.

They finally reached the lake.** "**Ooh, it's a little chilly down here..." she shivered.

**"**Then I guess we'll have to stay close," he said.

**"**That's true." She edged closer to him.

**"**Wait. We don't have swimsuits," Draco's face fell.

**"**And since when has that mattered?" She winked.

**"**Mione...we can't tonight," he told her.

Her face fell.** "**But why not?"

**"**It doesn't feel like the right time." Truth be told, he wanted her properly, on a nice, big

bed somewhere, not in a cold lake.

**"**Well...we could look at the stars. They are unusually bright tonight."

He laughed.** "**So now you're a centaur?"

She glared at him.** "**I do have a fondness for Astronomy. It's better than Divination."

**"**You've got that right."

She sighed.** "**I don't need tea leaves or crystal balls to tell me the future."

He raised a blonde brow.** "**Oh?"

She shook her head.** "**Mm, nope. I think I will come back to Hogwarts to be a professor someday."

Draco's face fell.** "**I wish I could do that."

She frowned.** "**Why couldn't you?"

**"**I'm kinda stuck with whatever my dad has planned for me," he looked upset.

**"**Oh. That's sad. Why can't you pick your own destiny?" She asked.

**"**I don't really have a choice. Either Death Eater or death." He had never talked about this

with anyone before, but again, Hermione seemed to be his only exception.

A thought passed through her mind.** "**If your father wanted to you kill me, would you?"

**"**I'd find a way out of it."

**"**Even if it meant getting killed yourself?" She decided to test his new loyalty.

**"**Of course. I'd never let anyone hurt you," he caressed her cheek.

**"**Never?" She murmured.

**"**Never." He said firmly.

**"**I love you."

**"**I love you too, Mione."

**The End**


End file.
